Réfugié
by Mael Shallow
Summary: Fic Harry Potter/Twilight Après avoir découvert toute l'empeleur de la trahison dont il est victime Harry potter est forcé de s'exiler et de se refugier en Italie. Il devra se faire accepter et devoilé certains passage de son passé . Je ne finirais sens doite pas cette fic mais si quelqu'un veut en ecrire une il est le bienvenu.
1. Le depart

Fic harry potter / twilight

Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

Je préfère prévenir il risque d'y avoir des fautes d'orthographe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre 1

Le départ

Un soir d'été, la nuit commencée à tomber.

Une silhouette encapuchonnée avançait , aux aguets, dans une rue déserte .Soudain une cinquantaine d'hommes et de femmes firent leur apparition dans un craquement collectif tout autour de la silhouette. Ils brandirent tous comme un seul homme leur baguette vers la silhouette encapuchonnée qui c'était mit en position défensive elle aussi baguette en main .Et sens un mots les sorts commençèrent à fuser. Dans une roulade la capuche tomba en révélant un visage juvénile aux yeux vert affûté et la touffe noir de cheveux indomptables. Plusieurs dorts de découpe effleurèrent le jeune homme le tailladant au jambes , aux bras , aux flancs et aux visage . Mais malgrès tous les désavantages qui affublé le jeune homme , il rendait coût pour coût à des assaillants. Il avait pu mettre hors circuit la moitié de ses ennemis quand il sentit la fatigue et la faim des derniers jours l'assaillir, en effet il n'avait ni vraiment manger ni dormit depuis plusieurs jours.

Devant sa défette imminente il decida de battre en retraite et il transplana à quelque kilomètres dans une maison désaffectée pour rénovation. Harry (puisque c'était bien harry potter) savait qu'il avait une dizaine de minutes maximum avant qu'on le retrouve,il était encore en angleterre. Tant qu'il restait dans se pays ils pourraient le suivre à la trace il fallait qu'il s'exile et il avait déjà une destination. Il avait appris a se méfier et à prendre des précautions. Il alla chercher le peut d'affaires qu'il avait et se prepara pour la quinzaine de transplanage qu'il allait effectuer pour semer ses poursuiveur quand il entendit un craquement caractèristique .Plusieurs personnes venaient de pénétrer dans la maison et il n'attendrait pas pour s'assurer de leur identité , il transplana en France . Il faisait maintenant nuit nuire mais il ne s'attarda pas et retransplana pour l'Espagne , puis pour l'Afrique ,ensuite pour l'Amerique du sud et il remonta en passant par le Mexique et le Canada. Il passa aussi au Groenlande , en Norvége , en Russie , en Inde , au Japon ,en Australie , en Indonesie ,en Arabie et en Siberie avant de pouvoir enfin transplaner a sa destination finale l'Italie .


	2. L'Italie

Chapitre 2

L'Italie

Harry venait d'arriver d'en un jardin caché derriere une haie . En regardant autour de lui il pu voir un panneau " Giardino di boboli " (un jardin dans la ville de Florence en Italie) , il avait un peu étudié la géographie en Italie , il savait qu'il devait allé au sud maintenant. Mais il devait voyager façon moldu à partir de là. Il devait prendre le bus sa destination était une ville un peu plus au sud de Florence. Aucun sorcier ne s'aventuraient là bas à cause des vampires. En effet sa destination,Volterra , était le centre du "gouvernement " vampirique . Il touva assez vite une agence de car à destination de Volterra -il avait pensé à prendre un peu d'argent moldu en passant par gringotts pour transférer tous ses biens dans un coffre avec un autre nom-et prit un ticket pour le prochain. Le départ était annoncé dans une dizaine de minutes et ils arriveraient à destination à l'aube. Il profita de ce temps pour s'installer dans le car est dormir, il avait six heures. Il se reveilla en entendant le terminus annoncé dans les hauts parleurs. Il se depechat de sortir en prenant sa besace et réajustât sa capuche. Il se dirigea vers les ruelles et s'enfonça dans la ville à la recherche d'un appartement à louer, il ne tenait pas spécialement à vivre en face du château ou vivaient les volturis . Il fini par trouver son bonheur au fin fond de la ville . Une petite maisonnette exiguë que le propriétaire, une personne accueillante et plus que généreuse, à bien voulu lui faire à moitié prix. Il ne traina pas longtemps cependant il mourrait de faim et il lui restait un peu d'argent alors il alla vers les petit commerces qui commençait à ouvrait leur porte pour s'acheter de quoi faire à manger.

Une fois sa besogne terminé il rentra dans son nouveau chez lui , ranga et manger . Une fois rassasié il alla dans la salle de bains, il fallait qu'il voit l'ampleur des dégâts que lui avait sa confrontation avant son départ. Il avait l'arcade gauche fendue, une entaille assez profonde sur la joue droite. En enlevant son t-shirt il remarqua un trou dans son épaule droite, il avait dû se désartibulé avec tous les transplanages de longue distance qu'il avait fait même poir lui c'était un exploit qu'il soit encore entier. Il y avait aussi deux entailles dans son flanc droit et trois autres dans sa jambe gauche , une au mollet et deux à la cuisse. Il n'étuya ses blessures et se changa . Il alla ensuite se coucher et il s'endormit . Demain il devrait aller demander audience au prêt des rois , il fallit mieux qu'il est tous ses moyens.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Je sais se chapitre n'est pas très intéressant mais le prochain aura plus d'intérêt .


	3. L'audience

Chapitre 3

L'audience

Il devait être 2heure du matin , harry avait remi sa cape et sa capuche. Il était au centre de la place en face du château. Il s'avança lentement vers les grandes portes pas du tout pressé de cette confrontation. Il toquât trois coût sec et les portes s'ouvrir sur une magnifique femme aux cheveux noir et aux yeux rouges. Elle le regarda interloqué et le détaillât comme elle pouvait avec la cape qui le recouvrait de la tête aux pieds et ses yeux s'accrochèrent sur la broche que Harry portait fièrement au niveau de son cœur. Cette broche était un cadeau d'un ami qui lui assuré l'immunité contre les vampires enfin , si les rois volturis desidaient de sa mort étendonné leur rang... Cette broche lui assurait au moins d'être entendu par les rois.Elle le laissât donc entrer en lui intimant de la suivre. Ils suivèrent différent dédale de couloirs jusqu'à arriver devant de granges portes sculpté qu'il identifiât comme les portes de la salle des trônes. La femme toquât puis ouvrît les battant et s'avança jusqu'au centre de la pièce et s'agenouiller devant ses rois. Harry qui l'avait suivi effectua une légère révérence en courbant le haut de son torse.

"Hé bien Heidi que nous rapporte tu l'as !"demandât le rois du milieu.

"Mon seigneur, je ne sais pas qui est cette personne ni qu'elle sont ses intentions en venant ici mais ... Il a toqué aux portes d'entrée et porte cette broche . J'ai pensé préférable de vous l'amener."expliqua la femme un peu hésitante.Après tout ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on venait toquer à leurs portes.Tous les regard se tournèrent vers Harry qui avait toujours sa capuche, attendant vraisemblablement une intervention de sa part .Et donc d'une voie basse que tous entendit il expliqua sa présence

"Je suis venu demandé l'asile dans votre ville "

"Et pourquoi te l'accorderions nous?"demanda un des rois un peut en retrait qu'il identifia comme le seigneur Caïus.

"J'ai certaines ... aptitudes qui pourrait vous être utile "fut la réponse plus que mystérieuse de Harry

"Mais je me doute des nombreuses questions que vous devez vous poser. Question aux quelles je ne pourrais probablement pas répondre, c'est pourquoi j'aimerais vous montrer mon passé seigneur Aro."continuât il en voyant leurs réactions.

"Je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ta requête "répondit alors Aro en se rapprochant prêt à lui tendre la main pour voir toute sa vie mais Harry l'interrompit

"Cependant je ne vous cache pas que mon esprit recèle une certaine folie dont j'aimerais vous préservez et pour ce faire ,si vous le voulez bien bien sûr , si moi qui tenderait mon esprit vers le votre pour sélectionner les passages les plus importants de ma vie et vous épargner des plus sangalant"

"Ainsi soit-il "répondit Aro légèrement septique.

Harry tendit alors les mains vers le visage du roi sous les regards plus que méfiant des autres personnes présentes. Harry avait apprit à faire de la magie sans baguette et c'était considérablement amélioré en occlumantie et legilemantie .Il posa ses doigts sur les tampes du roi et se plongea dans son esprit.


	4. L'enfance d'un martyr (partie 1)

Chapitre 4

L'enfance d'un martyr 'partie 1'

Le seigneur Aro se retrouva dans une pièce exiguë et lugubre plongé dans le noir. Il pouvait distinguer une petite silhouette recroqueviller sur un vieux matelas à même le sol. Puis une porte derriere lui s'ouvrit brusquement laissant la lumière envahir la pièce qu'il identifiât comme un placard. Il regarda la silhouette plus attentivement et aurait pu croire à un cadavre si il n'entendait pas des battements de cœur provenir du corps. C'était un enfant en bas age , il avait des cheveux noirs et il pu voir ses yeux verts quand il papillonnât des yeux, il ne lui donnait pas plus de 3 ans . Mais il n'était pas sur , on pouvait voir chaque os de son corps resortir , en dehors du t- shirt beaucoup trop grand pour lui, que se soit sa machoir , son epaul , ses bras et jambes ainsi que ses pieds. La personne qui avait ouvert la porte tendit le brat (bras quu traversa le corps de Aro) et attrapa par le col le petit garçon pour le tirer brtalement a l'extérieur. Aro se retourna pour suivre la scène et pu voir la femme au long cou qui tirait toujour le garçon ,le traînant presque au sol ,vers la cuisine. Elle le lâchât au milieu de la pièce ou le garçon tomba sans ménagement au sol , elle prit une feuille qu'elle lui tendit pendant qu'il se relevait avec difficulté. Le garçon la prit et la regarda de long en large . Aro se rapprochât pour aller derriere le garçon curieux et regarda la feuille , c'était une liste , récurer les sols , passer la serpillère, arraché les mauvaises herbes,... Le garçon se dirigea vers un petit placard pour en sortir tous se dont il aurait besoin tandis que la femme s'affairait autour des plans de travail pour cuisiner indifférente du garçon.

La scène s'evapora , laissant une autre se former. Cette fois la pièce était éclairé, c'etait la même cuisine que dans la scène précédente. Le petit garçon était plus grand mais toujour aussi maigre . Il était sur un escabeau entrain de regarder les différentes poiles devant lui faisant attention à ne pas brûler leurs contenu. La table était mise à quelques mètres derriere lui. Il coupat les feux et prit une poile en descendant de l'escabeau pour se dirigant vers la table mes il trébuchât et tomba lourdement au sol et la poile claquat sur sa hanche. Trois "Crac" sonore avait retenti indiquant que le poignet et la cheville droite du garçon était cassé ainsi que sa hance disloqué et l'odeur qui venait au narines de Aro laissait pensée qu'une partie de ces hanche était brûlé. L'enfant laissa échapper un cri de douleur et dans l'instant qui suit une voie furibonde retenti suivi de pas précipités

"Garçon !! Qu'as-tu encore fait ?!"

Puis un homme plus que laid et plein de graisse entre dans la cuisine aussi vite que sa corpulence le lui permettait. En voyant la scène, son visage rougi de colère et empoigna la tignasse de l'enfant et le trainat sans peine dans le vestibule attenant .Il le lançat au sol devant lui et lui hurla

"Tu n'as pas honte de salir la maison d'honnête gens et de gaspiller le nourriture qu'on a acheté avec notre argent durement gagné !"cracha l'homme au visage de l'enfant en lui assénant un cout de pied a l'estomac .

"Tu te crois supérieur à nous le monstre. Tu n'est qu'une anormalité qui n'aurait jamais dû naître."rajouta t il les dents serrées en se rapprochant de son visage.Et il commençât à le passer à tabac . La scène continua une dizaine de minutes, le garçon était ensanglanté recroquevillé par terre au bord de l'inconscient. Puis la scène s'evapora à nouveau.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire.


	5. L'enfance d'un martyr (partie 2)

L'enfance d'un martyr, parti 2

La brume s'était de nouveau évaporé devant une nouvelle scène du garçon. C'était la veille de noël à en juger les décorations et l'ambiance festive des maisons. Le verglas couvrait les routes et une couche épaisse de neige recouvrait les trottoirs .

Le garçon n'était pas beaucoup plus grand et ne portait qu'un t-shirt trop grand pour lui avec un pantalon qui glissait sur ses hanches malgré la ceinture et c'est chaussure en toile usés était troué.

Il terminer le festin qu'il s'était atteler à faire depuis la matinée. Il était en train de poser les dernières décoration sur un gâteau à la crème quand un garçon baraqué avec une touffe de cheveux blonds au dessus de la tête débarqua comme un boulet de canon dans la cuisine et renversa tout les plats qui avait le malheur de contenir des légumes.

Le fracas des plats sur le sol dit sursauter le garçon et alerta tout les habitants de la maison. Seulement quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'une femme au grand cou n'arrive devant la porte et ne pousse un cri aigu devant le chaos qui régnait. Le garçon baraquer montra du doigt le plus petit, sortant la femme de sa stupeur.

" Dudlinouchet!" Cria t elle en se presipitant vers le garçon baraqué et en le prenant dans ses bras. Le même homme qui l'avait tabassait dans la scène précédente arrivât à se moment là. Son visage exprima sa fureur et se tourna vers le garçon chétif.

"Toi " dit il d'une voix dangereusement basse . Il s'approchait lentement du garçon et lui asséna une droite qui l'envoya au sol. "Je t'avais prévenu , au moindre écart de conduite, à la moindre chose bizarre ou à la moindre insolance de ta part , tu serais privé de nourriture pendant une semaine . Mais en plus tu gaspille la nourriture,encore, et tu casse les plats en porcelaine que Marge nous avait offert !" Il le prit par les cheveux et le traîna dans l'entrée. Le garçon horrifié de se qui l'attendait essaya de plaider

"Mais c'est pas moi ! Je le jure!"

"Sale petite vermine tu sous entend que c'est Dudlet qui a fait tomber les plats! Petit insolent je vais t'apprendre le respect moi. " et sur ses mots il le traînât dans les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre. Il le jeta sur le lit. Son visage se voilà d'une expression lubrique et ses yeux devinrent noire de sadisme.

"Puisque les coûts nous plus aucun effet sur toi je vais devoir changer de méthode pour me défouler." Dit il d'une voix roque.

(Âme sensible s'abstenir , scène de viol )

Le garçon avait commencé à se redresser pour essayer de s'enfuir mais l'homme l'attrapa par le bras et le rallongea sur le lit en lui tenant les poignets d'une main au dessus de sa tête. Son autre main alla détacher la boucle de sa ceinture. Il le retourna d'un coût brusque et s'allonge à de tout son poids sur le garçon.

Il descendit le pantalons et le slip du garçon tout en défaisant la boucle de sa ceinture.

"Si tu est un bon garçon et qu tu ne cries pas trop fort tu pourras rester dans ton placard." Lui susurra t il a l'oreille avant de s'enfoncer d'un coût sec dans le garçon qui prit par surprit cria à plein poumons avant que l'homme ne lui enfonce la tête dans un oreiller pour étouffer ses cris. Il n'attendait pas que l'enfant s'adapte et il commença des coûts de butoir sans aucune retenue et à une cadence presque bestiale.

"Ah..ahhah! Arrête , je t'en supplie.. Ah! " le garçon était au bord de l'évanouissement.

"Oui supplie moi. Sa m'excite ."grogna l'homme en se libérant dans le garçon.

(Fin scène de viol)

Quand il se retira une traîné visqueuse et rouge sortie de l'enfant qui était tétanisé. L'homme indifférant de son état l'attrapa par le t-shirt et le traîna jusque dans l'entrée où il le jeta dehors dans le froid glaçant de l'hiver.

La brume revient entourer la scène en y mettant fin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Désolé pour l'attente j'avais des examens à passé. Pour me faire pardonner je posterai au moins un autre chapitre entre aujourd'hui et demain.


	6. Plaidoyé

Dans la salle des trônes

Sa faisais maintenant 3h que l'inconnu avait établi une connexion avec le seigneur Aro. Caïus commençait doucement mais sûrement à s'agiter et aller ordonné la séparation des deux mais l'inconnu se recula de quelques pas à se moment là. Puis se fut au tour de Aro de revenir parmi eux. Il était plus pâle que d'habitude , ce qui effraya plus d'une personne (un comble pour des vampires ) et avait les yeux écarquillés. Il se presipitat en dehors de la salle et revien quelques secondes plus tard à vitesse vampirique et tous les vampires présent ont pu l'entendre vomir (du sang) . Tous ce demandaient ce qui avait été vu pour que leur seigneur ,qui rappelons le est millénaire ,puisse réagir aussi violemment.

"Tu ne m'a pas montré toute t'on existance et tu as homis beaucoup de passages " déclara Aro.

"Je préfère garder certains événements pour moi ,des événement encore récent. De plus je pense que c'est suffisant. Du moins pour aujourd'hui. " répondit la silhouette encapuchonnée.

"Je comprends mieux ta remarque, quand tu parlais de ta folie et tu as tenu parole en arrêtant certains passages à leur apogée. Je peux dire que ses souvenirs tous plus horribles les un que les autres sont authentiques et véridiques. Je me demande même comment tu as fait pour survivre aussi longtemps. "

"Une question sans réponse que je me posais tous les jours et que je continue à me poser de temps en temps. De plus on m'a menti beaucoup trop souvent pour que je me mette à mentir. Et malheureusement pour moi et heureusement pour vous ce que je vous ai montré n'est que le début de mon enfer. Enfer dont j'ai pu par miracle réchappé mais dans lequel je serais replonger si ils me retrouvent et cette me met hors de leur radars. C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis venu ici. Je n'ai aucune intention hostile à votre égard. Ma requête est simple puis-je rester dans cette ville tout en sachant que si la réponse est positive je vous serais redevable et mettrais à votre disposition mes capacités. Évidemment si je trouve un de vos requêtes imoral je ne la ferais pas. " déclara l'inconnu.

"Et que pourrait tu nous apporter. Tu n'est qu'un humain. D'ailleurs comment à tu eu vent de notre existence et qui t'a donné cette broche si tu ne l'as pas volé bien sûr. "

S'exclama Caius.

" Je ne suis pas un homme même si il est fréquent de nous confondre à eux. Et ces un ami proche , un vampire, que je considère comme ma famille qui me l'a offert en me conseillant de venir ici. Personne dont je tairai le nom et dont vous ferez certainement la rencontre." répondit il.

"Tu ne nous à toujours pas dit de quel genre d'aptitude tu étais doté pour que nous nous puissions avoir besoin de toi. "reprit Caius.

"Je suis un sorcier. "

Après cette réplique tous se mire en garde et Caius cria

"Les gens de ton espèce ne sont pas les bienvenus ici!"

" Je ne suis pas là pour me battre ni pour déclencher une guerre. Si je suis venu ici c'est justement pour ne plus faire partie de celle qui régi l'Angleterre. De plus comme je vous les dit je resterais à votre disposition et mon existance même a été conçu dans le seul but de tuer de sang froid alors vous serais plutôt gagnant dans cette histoire. " répondit il toujours aussi calmement.

"Cet enfant a gagné mon respect. La vie ne lui a jamais sourit et pourtant il a su garder un cœur innocent. " declara d'une voix claire et forte Aro.

Après ces mots assez choquant tous le monde resta stupéfié, même Harry.

"Quel est ton nom?" Demanda Aro d'une voix douce.

"Eden"

"Eh bien Eden je te souhaite la bienvenue à Volterra. "


End file.
